Porcelana
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: Lo que Deidara vio cuando Sasori salió Hiruko. La primera vez que vio el cuerpo real de su compañero Akatsuki. "–Hmp –Murmuró tímidamente en afirmación mientras miraba atentamente cómo las manos de Sasori se movían con gran agilidad y rapidez por las pequeñas piezas–. De verdad te esfuerzas mucho para que tu arte dure siempre."


Renuncia: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Kishimoto-san.

- Porcelana -

La primera vez que le vio estaba dentro de esa horrible marioneta, pero él entonces no sabía que 'eso' no era una persona. Hiruko andaba como si fuera un animal, aunque más parecía que se arrastraba. Su cara estaba medio cubierta por un pañuelo y no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ver su cara completa. Un pelo espantoso. Constantemente agradecía que tuvieran que llevar las capas negras de nubes rojas y las kasas. De esta forma apenas tenía que ver su aspecto. Aparte su carácter, insoportable e impaciente. Muy impaciente.

Cuando le dijeron que estaba asignado a formar equipo con él solo pudo decir "hmp" con desgana, aunque por dentro maldecía al líder y al propio Sasori. Por lo visto su antiguo compañero abandonó Akatsuki y se quedó solo. Ellos siempre se movían en parejas, y rápidamente buscaron un sustituto: Deidara.

Al principio la relación no era muy buena. Deidara era un compañero quizás demasiado joven e impulsivo para Sasori y solían discutir. Sobretodo cuando el mayor decía cosas como que moriría pronto. Poco a poco la relación fue mejorando y, aunque seguían las discusiones, ya no había ni maldad ni agresividad entre ellos. Incluso Deidara empezó a pensar que estaba formando una especie de amistad.

Ninguno de los dos podía comprender el arte de su compañero y a pesar de que Sasori parecía despreciar el arte de su joven compañero, este lo respetaba profundamente llegando a tomarle como maestro.

Un día como cualquier otro, se encontraban descansando en uno de los escondites que Akatsuki tenía. Deidara revisaba sus provisiones de arcilla y daba forma a algunos pedazos para tenerlos apunto por si surgía una batalla. Por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Hiruko disimuladamente, estaba haciendo movimientos raros, como si se estuviera estirando después de dormir, pero de una forma extraña.

Sasori decidió que a Hiruko le hacía falta mantenimiento. Bajo la mirada mal disimulada de Deidara, quitó la capa que cubría el cuerpo de la marioneta y la abrió. La mandibula del rubio cayó al suelo al ver como su compañero se abría como una almeja y un pequeño cuerpo se ponía de pie sobre él.

–Sasori no Danna...

Hiruko era algo horrible y grotesco, pero lo que apereció de dentro era totalmente diferente. Sasori se dio la vuelta y le miró totalmente atónito. Su cuerpo era pequeño, como el de un niño, delgado y proporcionado. Perfecto. Su piel blanca, lisa y brillante parecía de porcelana. Su cara tan bonita y delicada como la de un ángel, la más bonita que vio en mucho tiempo. Le pareció que ojos estaban totalmente vacíos, pero con la forma y el color perfectos e ideales para él. El pelo rojo hacía el contraste perfecto con su piel, y al estar algo despeinado, suponía que por estar dentro de esa cosa, le daba un aire desenfadado y a la vez encantador. Sasori era... hermoso. Era arte.

–Deidara, mirar a alguien así es algo muy grosero –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras pasaba una de sus pequeñas manos por su cabello, entrelazando sus finos y largos dedos entre las hebras rojizas, despeinandolo aun más.

–Danna... yo no.. yo... –Apartó la mirada, ignorando el hecho de que presenciar el verdadero aspecto de Sasori y ese gesto despreocupado sobre su pelo lo había hecho sonrojar.

Sasori al ver a su compañero avergonzado y con el rostro rojo sonrió con satisfacción. Pero invadido por una gran curiosidad Deidara volvió a fijar su mirada en él.

–¿No me has oído, niñato? Deja de mirarme como si tuviera orejas de gato en la cabeza.

–Lo siento, Danna –Volvió a apartar la mirada, en esta ocasión la fijó en Hiruko y Sasori entró en su campo de visión al agacharse al lado de su marioneta para comenzar a examinarla–. De verdad pensé que...

–Hay poca gente que conozca mi verdadero aspecto –Desmontó uno de los brazos de Hiruko con gran facilidad y comenzó a revisar las piezas–. Por tu cara deduzco que te gusta más mi cuerpo real que el de Hiruko.

–Hmp –Murmuró tímidamente en afirmación mientras miraba atentamente cómo las manos de Sasori se movían con gran agilidad y rapidez por las pequeñas piezas–. De verdad te esfuerzas mucho para que tu arte dure siempre.

–Deberías hacer lo mismo dejarte de explosiones y todas esas boberías.

–¡Danna!¡Tendrías que entenderme!¡Hmp! –Se acercó despacio mientras hablaba quedando justo a su lado y se agachó junto a él quedando en cuclillas–. Pero ahora no quiero discutir, quiero preguntar algo, hmp.

Sasori ni contestó ni miró a su compañero, su atención estaba en las piezas que tenía en las manos. Terminada la reparación lo colocó de nuevo en Hiruko con delicadeza. Deidara decidió continuar.

–Deberías doblarme la edad, pero pareces hasta más joven que yo, ¿es algún tipo de técnica?

Sasori le miró sorprendido. No creía que tuviera que explicar eso, nadie le preguntó antes. Se giró hacia Deidara quedando uno frente a otro. Se levantó una de las mangas que cubrían sus delgados brazos y le enseño las marcas que quedaban al unir las piezas que lo formaban. Al fijarse mejor también pudo ver la misma marca en su cuello. Eran iguales a las de Hiruko. Había convertido su cuerpo en marioneta.

–Ya que somos compañeros supongo que esta bien que sepas algo de mí –Tras comprobar por la expresión algo entristecida de Deidara que había entendido la situación, volvió a cubrirse–. Después de todo Orochimaru también lo sabía...creo que es justo.

–Gracias por confiar en mí, Danna. Hmp –Sasori asintó dando por finalizada la conversación, pero Deidara no pudo reprimir su curiosidad–. Y..¿Qué pasó con Orochimaru? ¿Le echó el líder?

–Deidara... –Sarori le puso un dedo en la nariz y le empujo hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas–. No tientes tu suerte chico, otro día te hablaré de él–. Se levantó y se metió dentro de Hiruko. Volvió a esconderse dentro de esa horrible marioneta.

El rubio se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, tumbado mirando el techo. Por primera vez sintió el tacto de la piel de Sasori sobre la suya. Fue un contacto rápido, pero fue suficiente para sentir que su piel era demasiado fría. Igual que sus ojos, su piel era fría y sin vida. Claro que en realidad era como si estuviese muerto, como cualquiera de sus marionetas. Volvió a sentirse triste. Él era algo tan bonito y hermoso, pero a la vez tan... muerto. Pero esa tristeza rápidamente se transformó en admiración. Ya admiraba a Sasori antes, pero ahora que sabía que había hecho de su arte su forma de vida lo hacía más.

–Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos. La reunión empezará dentro de poco y sabes que no me gusta hacer esperar. Muévete.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró como Sasori, dentro de Hiruko, se dirigía a la salida arrastrándose. Ya no lo veía como algo tan horrible. Sabía el secreto que escondía.


End file.
